Must be the Weather
by brilliantstars
Summary: Clare gets stranded at Eli's house during a storm, things happen. One Shot! Enjoy!


Clare and Eli both sat in Eli's living room. Books and papers were scattered around the room in their attempts to study for their upcoming finals.

The wind was howling outside and Clare could hear the hail hitting against the windows, this freak storm was a bit of a surprise and the snow continued to pile up.

"I think im done for the night" Eli said leaning back against she couch "Why don't you get all your stuff together and ill go start Morty up so he'll be a little warm by the time we leave to drive you home?"

"Yeah sure!" Clare said and she began to collect all her things. A few minutes passed and Clare had all her stuff together and was ready to go when Eli returned.

"Okay…there's a bit of a problem. Morty is totally buried in snow and he won't start up…" Eli said

"Are you serious?" Clare replied, "Well I guess ill take the bus home!"

"Yeah, see's that's the thing." Eli began and he pulled the curtains back to reveal the raging snow storm that had started to take place. There had to be 7 inches of snow already piled up on the roads

"The TTC and the buses aren't running…and apparently they are warning people to stay off the road. I heard it all on the radio when I was looking for a shovel."

"Crap." Clare said absentmindedly "What am I going to do then?"

"Correct me if im wrong, but you van always stay here you know?" Eli said hesitantly

Clare started at him for a moment and contemplated his suggestion. In reality, it was her only option but she couldn't help but try and wrack her brain but an alternative. She hadn't prepared herself for a sleepover, she had no pajamas…her stomach began to do flip flops.

"Um…"

"I can try and fix Morty, but Clare it seems pretty hopeless. He isn't exactly built for weather like this."

"I know…its fine. I'll stay; I mean I don't really have any other choice!" She smiled halfheartedly "I'll have to call my mom though. She is going to just love this.'

She dialed her house number and waived for her mother to answer.

"Hi Mom, it's me. Listen, we're snowed in at Eli's and and buses aren't running…yes, I know that mom but what else am I suppose to do? Walk home?"

Clare mother automatically expressed her concern about staying at Eli's before she could even mention it.

"Mom, mom seriously…if I had another way of getting home I would, but its not like you can pick me up. The roads are terrible…Yes, don't worry about it. Mom! Nothing is going to happen" she glanced over at Eli and had averted his eyes and was now staring out the window. "Okay, yes. I love you too and ill call tomorrow morning. Okay, bye."

Clare closed her phone and mustered up a smile at Eli, "She's just a little concerned…"

Eli smiled, "I got that…shall we?" he gestured upstairs and Clare followed.

"I'll get you something to wear" Eli said as they entered his room. It still took Clare by surprise when she entered it and aw that it was clean.

He handed her a pair of sweat pants and a dead hand t-shirt, "This alright?"

Clare nodded. She was glad that Eli wasn't the type of guy to make jokes about her sleeping with nothing on.

She went down the hall and into the bathroom and began stripping off her clothes. She contemplated leaving her bra on, but decided that the shirt was baggy enough that Eli wouldn't exactly notice anything Once she had Eli's clothes on, she felt a little nervous. This isn't exactly how she pictured their first sleepover. First of all, she figured she would have had way more time to prepare for it and of course have her own clothes to wear. And second, she figured Eli's parents would at least be home and not stranded someplace in the storm, leaving no room for anything possibly happening.

Did Eli expect something to happen because they were alone?

Clare sat onto the floor and hugged her knees. She felt a little stomach sick, and wished she could just stay here and sleep in the bathtub and not have to face telling Eli that just because she was staying over did not mean anything was going to happen.

After a few moments she stood up and exited the bathroom and walked back into his room.

She saw that he had gotten the bed ready for her and had a few extra blankets stacked on the foot of the bed, where he sat; still fully clothed.

"Do you wear all your clothes to bed or something?" Clare joked, leaning against the doorway.

"Im going to sleep downstairs on the couch or in my parents bed…" Eli said, "I know you didn't plan this and I don't want you to feel like we have to share a bed or anything."

Clare shouldn't have been surprised. Eli was the most respectful guy she had ever met, always patient to her anal views on sex. She should have known that tonight wouldn't have been any different and that he wouldn't have expected anything to happen anyways.

"Eli, im not going to turn you out of your own room and besides the couch downstairs is super uncomfortable and we both know it and sleeping in your parents bed is ridiculous…" Clare smiled, "Its fine really! Just do whatever you would do if I wasn't here!"

Eli smirked to himself a little at the last part and Clare automatically felt a little stupid.

"Seriously, I don't mind sharing a bed and I don't expect you to sleep fully clothed either! Sleep in whatever you usually sleep in."

"I usually just, um…sleep in my boxers" Eli said slowly.

"Fine!" Clare said her voice a little squeaky in her attempt to sound fine with the situation. She quickly hurried over to the bed and sat down on the side of it.

"You're sure?" Eli asked

"Yes, totally and completely sure!" Clare said, still facing away from Eli on the opposite side of the bed to where he stood.

"Alright…" Eli said a little confused at Clare upbeatness

Clare heard the rustling of his clothes; the sound of his jacket hitting the floor, then his shirt. The sound of him undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. She felt him sit down on the bed and get under the covers.

"Clare?"

Clare sat, immobile and biting her lip. She realized that she was uncomfortable. Maybe she should have walked home. Maybe she should have kept her bra on and maybe it would be smarter for him to sleep elsewhere. She felt silly and childish but she couldn't help it.

The storm continued to howl outside.

"Eli, look I…" Clare turned to face him and stopped.

She had never seen Eli with hardly anything on before and she rarely looked at guys without their shirts on. But wow, was all she could think. His body was perfect, and she certainly didn't expect him to be so built and toned.

She scanned from his arms to his chest and down to his stomach. She suddenly felt like one of those boy crazy girls that drool when a guy takes his shirt off. She forgot about the discomfort she felt.

"What?" Eli asked, wondering why Clare had suddenly stopped talking and was now staring at him like he had transformed into a bug or something.

"Nothing…it's just…" Clare suddenly felt a little brave. She wanted to touch Eli so badly that she had unconsciously lifted her hand and innocently reached out to gently touch Eli's bare chest.

Her fingertips traced over his skin, she smiled a little to herself. Eli's skin began to tingle at her touch and he breathed in a little, and Clare felt his muscles contract beneath her soft touch.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. She blushed a little and rested her hand on his shoulder, Eli smiled at her. She moved a little closer to him so that their bodies and faces were inches away from each others.

The room was silent; the only sound that could be heard was the wind roaring outside.

"Clare…" Eli said quietly. His hand ran down her arm, goosebumps sprang to her skin.

Clare closed the space between them and their lips met.

The kiss started out slow. Clare's hands remained on Eli's shoulders and Eli's rested on her hips.

Eli moved his hand down her leg so that it now rested on his thigh and Clare leaned into the kiss more, deepening it. She allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth and moved hers along with his. She moved her lips down to his neck, kissing it gently, His hand moved all over her back.

She clung to his body and continued kissing his neck, pulling him down so that he was hovering above her on the bed.

Eli and Clare had never kissed like this before, mostly because of Clare's hesitation about most things physical. But Clare had thrown her caution to the wind and pulled Eli's body down to hers so that he was lying on top of her fully; their bodies moving together. Clare broke away from his neck and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Eli began to kiss her jaw line and down to her neck, nipping and sucking at it. Clare's hands ran through his hair, she breathed heavily as she felt Eli's hand run down her body. His thumb slightly grazing over her nipple, causing it to harden; she sucked in a breath at the sensation.

She felt Eli's warm hand slip slightly beneath the shirt she was wearing, caressing her stomach.

"Mmm, that feels good" Clare breathed

"You're sure?" Eli asked, not wanting to push too far and having all this snatched away too quickly.

"No, it's okay…really" Clare was nervous, but she loved the feeling of Eli's body on hers, and the feeling of him touching her skin, kissing her neck.

Their lips met again fiercely. Clare gripped at his hair and Eli's tongue slid across her bottom lips, sucking at it.

His hand slid a little further up her shirt, he stopped before going all the way up to her breast.

"Y-You can take it off, if you want?" Clare said innocently, "The shirt I mean."

"Clare, you don't have to…"

She smiled and sat up, Eli sat up with her. He dipped his hands under the shirt and slipped it up her body, slowly. Touching her skin the whole way up her torso; causing her to shiver. Once the shirt had been removed he pushed her back onto the bed.

Clare, who was blushing fiercely, moaned a little as Eli closed the space between their bodies. Feeling the sensation of Eli's bare chest upon hers was amazing. Eli smiled at her and kissed her lips. He moved his hand down to her breast and began to caresses it, running his finger back and forth over her nipple.

Clare sucked in a breath hard, her fingertips running all over Eli's back. Eli moved his lips down and began kissing her breasts, replacing his finger with his tongue.

"Ohh…" Clare moaned. He took her nipple in his mouth and Clare arched her back a little gripping his back slightly.

Clare pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him passionately. Eli moved his body on hers, grinding his hips to hers slightly and unknowingly.

Clare moaned into the kiss and responded to grinding her hips up to his.

Eli broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked so intense and her eyes were full of lust, and he had never seen her look this way. His eyes locked with hers, he grinded his hips to hers again and watched her face as she moaned and bit her lip in pleasure.

They continued their movements, Eli's breathed heavily as he kissed her neck. Clare began to feel wet and she wanted so badly for Eli to touch her there, but was embarrassed to even ask him.

But it was as if he had read her mind, His hand had moved down to the waist of the pants she was wearing and traced along it for a moment before looking at her for permission.

"Oh god, please touch me." Clare blurted out, and immediately felt the flush of her face "Oh my god, I cannot believe I just said that…" and she covered her face with her hands and giggled.

Eli laughed a little to; "Is that what you want, Edwards?" he said slyly, "do you want me to touch you?" he kissed her gently on the lips before moving them to her ear and whispered "do you want me to make you feel good?"

Clare gripped his shoulders and automatically felt herself getting wetter. Eli ran his tongue over her earlobe, her skin tingled.

"Yes, please…" Clare said weakly. Feeling foolish at her meekness and wished she could be more confident and sexy the way Eli was being.

Eli kissed down her neck, to her collar bone, down to her stomach, then back up to her lips.

He slipped his hand beneath her waistband, and moved it slowly over her spot, teasing her.

Clare dug her toes into the mattress, breathing loudly. He slipped his fingers beneath her underwear. Clare gasped at the touch of his hand there, and moaned as her rubbed her. He moved his finger along her clit, and Clare bit down hard on her lip, arching her back. He first moved slowly, but then picked up his pace rubbing it quickly.

Clare's moans now drowned out the sounds of the wind outside Eli's windows.

He stopped his movements and inserted one finger inside her, she was so fucking tight.

Clare winced a little in discomfort and gripped the bed sheets underneath her. It felt like an intrusion, but a good kind. He began to move his finger in and out of her and Clare groaned.

"Eli…" she breathed. Eli looked down at her as her name escaped her lips and kissed her. Clare continued to squirm under him as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

He inserted a second finger, and she arched her back and broke the kiss, a loud moan escaped from her throat, followed by multiple little moans as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Eli, do it faster…" and Eli sped up his movements.

Clare grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, moaning into it as he continued his moments.

He felt her walls contract and he removed his fingers and began to rub her clit quickly.

Clare felt her stomach tighten and she clung to Eli's shoulders, breathing and moaning continuously.

"Oh my god…" Clare gasped and she buried her head into Eli's neck. Eli rubbed her clit faster and faster, kissing down her shoulder until he felt her body shake under his and heard her let out a final moan of pleasure before collapsing back onto the bed.

Eli rolled over to the other side of the bed, and looked over at Clare who had buried her face into his shirt and was breathing heavily. He knew it had been her first orgasm, so she was probably feeling rather intense.

As was Eli, and he was trying to hide the fact by pulling the blankets above his waist.

Clare sat up and little and hauled the shirt of over her and rolled onto her side sp that she was facing Eli, grinning wildly.

"Wow." She said "and to think I was nervous to stay in the same bed as you!" she laughed a little "and to think that I told my mom that nothing would happen"

Eli just nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Clare asked, immediately feeling insecure at Eli's sudden pulling away.

"No, Clare. Not at all" he said monotone, "Its, ah, it's just…well that whole thing made me slightly…I guess you could say, excited. And im trying my hardest, pardon the pun, to calm myself down."

Clare stared at him and then moved her eyes down to his boxers. She shifted herself and pulled the blankets down and straddled his waist.

She moved her lips to his neck and kissed it slowly.

"Clare…"Eli moaned, his hands resting on her hips "This isn't helping…"

"No?" Clare said into his ear, and she moved her hips a little on his. "How about now?"

"Clare…" Eli breathed

Clare moved to his lips and kissed him, moving her hips on his, she felt his fingers dig into her hips.

She slowly broke the kiss and nervously looked at Eli as she moved her hand down the hem of his boxers.

"You don't have to do this" Eli managed to get out

Clares hand was shaking as she slipped it beneath his boxers, and found his dick. She was slightly taken aback at its size and let out a little gasp of surprise that she was sure Eli would find entertaining.

Almost by instinct, she wrapped her hand around it and began to move up and down.

"Does that feel okay?" Clare asked curiously.

Eli just nodded, breathing heavily and gripped the sheet under him.

She continued to stroke him up and down, using his facial expression as a guide to what felt good. She gripped him a little tighter and Eli moaned loudly.

She sped up her movements. Eli bit his lip and breathed loudly.

"Clare, im gonna…" he dug his hands into the bed

He moaned loudly and shook a little as he came. Clare watched his face as it entered pure pleasure and she smiled at her success. She removed her hand and moved from his waist to his bed.

He stood up, and went over to his dresser to get a new pair of boxers. Clare just lay there on the bed, smiling.

When he returned, she snuggled into his chest and kissed it gently.

The storm had died down, and snowflakes had begun to gently fall from the sky in the darkness.

"I don't even know what just happened" Eli said "I mean I didn't expect you to…" his voice trailed off.

"Me neither. Maybe it's the weather" Clare joked. "I don't know how you do it. My biggest insecurities, what im most nervous about, anything…you manage to make it all seem so minuscule. You make me feel so…amazing. You had no idea how nervous I was about staying here tonight and how adamant I was about nothing happening…but as soon as I saw you just sitting there next to me in this bed its like all of my discomfort disappeared. I don't know how you do it."

Eli smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. "I was nervous too" he admitted "that's why I was going to sleep elsewhere. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, or that I thought you looked damn hot in my clothes. You make me feel amazing too, Edwards."

Eli wrapped his arms around her and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note**: A little Christmas treat for everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the Eclare smut! its stormy out here so i used it as my inspiration lol :)


End file.
